planet_zibattlewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bird of Paradise
The Bird of Paradise is the third chapter in the fan series Zoids: Journey of the Voices of the Fallen. Synopsis: ~~Last Time in Zoids: Journey of the Voices of the Fallen~~ Announcer: What is this the three zoids are UNHARMED *confused look on his face* Naoj: *awakens slightly* Who Are you?? Random Person: The Name is Kaeru Yoru Zeta: *weak on the floor* Why did you come here and do this?? Kaeru: * tries to get up* I came here to find people in search of the Legend of the Fallen!! Zeta, Kaeru, Naoj: *Pass out from the injury* *Zoids Stand Tall as if nothing happened*. Announcer: What is this!?!?!?! We need help CALL A BUS NOW!!. Strange Voice: So He Knows about the Legend of the Fallen *Turns around toward exit* Lets Just see if he is One of THEM. ~~Now at this Moment~~ *Time Passes 1 Week Later* Naoj: Aaah Feels Good to get out of that hospital Kaeru: You said it. So crampy and boring in there, I need to get back on track. Zeta: When we first met what did you mean when you said "I'm here in search of the Legend of the Fallen". Kaeru: Its an Ancient Tale of 7 Zoid Warriors descendants of the 7 best zoid pilots in History. The are brought together to save the world from evil. It is said that each one of the Legendary 7 holds a secret Element in them and their Zoids. Naoj: Hmmmm; Interesting ... anyways i want my rematch against BOTH of you now :L. Zeta: Yaa I want mine also, you interupted are last battle Kaeru *stares in anger* Kaeru: Ya My Zoid just felt something and i just followed and we ended up there. Naoj: Ok lets Battle RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!! ~~Time Passess~ Naoj,Zeta, Kaeru: *get in zoids cockpit* Zeta:Alright Lets Do this Kaeru: Heh you guys wont get off so easily like last time. Random Voice: Heh Lets See what these people are made of *Stares down evily from Zoid* Judge: Ok now READY...................................... FIGHT!!1 Naoj: GOOOOO LIGER!! *jerks zoid forward at rapid speed* Zeta: UTOPIA NOW ATTACK THEM BOTH *Makes Zoid Spin around flashing swords around* Kaeru: heh *laughs* Now Galaxy-Star ATTACK. Random Voice: Heh Got them Now *Jerks Zoid in Diving Motion* Zeta: *hears rapid sound coming toward them* GUYS WHAT IS THAT ?!?!?! Naoj and KaeruL: here noise *get odd look on their faces* Zeta: I''ll take care of that *jerks utopia upward* NOO UTOPIA SLICE HIM IN HALF'' Random Voice: Heh you FOOL! *Jerks Zoid Around Utopia* Zeta: WHAT ?!?! *gets thrown into the air with zoid* Random Voice: NOW END IT *Utopia gets sliced in half* Naoj and Kaeru: O.O *get frightened* *Zeta and Utopia come crashing down to earth injured and broken* Random Voice: *Turns and Looks at Kaeru and Naoj's Zoids* You guys are next!! Naoj: *Jerks Zoid Up* NO WERE NOT GOOOOOO LIGER Random Voice: Heh Naoj: STRIKE LASER CLAWW!! Voice: *Heh *jerks zoid left and slashes liger in half* *Naoj and Liger fall onto the floor broken and injured* Kaeru: O.M.G *turns zoid around and starts running. WHAT ARE YOU?!?!?! Voice: heh this is the '''Bird of Paradise. '''The Name is Haxeze Actus *smirks* Kaeru: ugh you know what your dead meat "Haxeze". Haxeze: *laughs* NO YOUR DEAD *evil smile on face* *Slashes Galaxy-Star in Half* *Kaeru sent flying into the stands injured and broken zoid* Haxeze: Heh i guess my job is done *flies zoid into the sky* Judge: BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER, BATTLE OVER, *Kaeru, Naoj, Zeta: Lie on ground almost lifeless* Strange Man: Heh Guess Naoj cant beat me after all *smirks evily* fades into the shadows* *Dark Zoid's eyes flash evilly* Hehehheheh Category:JoVF